The Last Day
by Acerbity
Summary: LilyJames. Title is pretty much selfexplanatory. It's Halloween, the final day of Mr. and Mrs. Potter.


Disclaimer: I don't own _any_ characters.

Author's Note: This is the **_only_** fanfic that you will see with Harry in it. Why you might ask? Because I'm not very fond of him – I don't like that 'heroic' thing he seems to pull off. Anyway…this is a Lily/James story (mostly) and it's a _one-shot!_ I think that the title makes it somewhat obvious as to what it's about. It's in third _and_ first person (mostly first though). I know that this sort of thing is _so_ original :cough: but I'm sorry, I'm running low on imagination as of late.

¤

¤The Last Day¤

¤Halloween,1982¤

It's Halloween, and here we are stuck in a house day and night. This place used to belong to James' parents, but they're long dead – which is highly unfortunate. They wouldn't approve of what it's being used for if they weren't deceased.

_I'm beginning to feel nauseous again, I don't particularly like being stuck in here but it's not as if we have a choice. Voldemort, apparently, is 'hot' on our tail – if you could call it that. I'd rather be outside playing with my son Harry, he hasn't been out there much as of late. It'd be nice to get out someday, I doubt that will happen for quite some time though. _

_What the hell is taking Sirius so damn long? The same thing goes with Peter too! Wormtail has hardly been around, that much I know of…but Padfoot, he just doesn't have an excuse. It's weird, but I feel as though Peter is drifting away from us. Sure, he's been acting oddly since 7th year…but so were a lot of people. I wonder if he's up to something? _

Lily put Harry up to his bed, making sure he was fast asleep before going back downstairs to her husband. James was looking out of the window, gazing out at the sky, the roads and the lamps that had been put out. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck, standing up on tiptoe, and kissed him on the cheek.

They sighed, something just wasn't right with that evening. The room that they were currently in was filled with tension, they had nothing to say to each other therewasn't _anything_ to say. They knew what each other were thinking, and it was about Peter and Sirius. Both of them were running extremely late, something that was _very_ unlike them – Sirius at least.

"Can you hear that?" whispered Lily, her bottom lip trembling. They looked towards the door of the living room and it was beginning to open with a loud creak. Lily and James' voices were stuck in their throats and they found themselves unable to move.

The only way he could have possibly found us is if someone betrayed us, and since Peter is the Secret Keeper…We should act quickly. I don't think either of us has much time left, it's just a pity that I can't say goodbye to my son for the very last time…

"I'll hold him off whilst you go and get Harry," shuddered James, "I love you both very much," and he gave her a quick kiss and hug before taking out his wand.

"I love you, James," she said quietly, trying her best not to cry.

"Take Harry and run, Lily!" yelled James suddenly, and Lily ran for her life up the stairs. She walked as quietly as she could into Harry's room and saw that his eyes were still peeping open. She took him up in a bundle and wrapped another blanket around him just in case, she then took a key off a table nearby and went across the hallway to another room.

There was a great amount of yelling downstairs, and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek as the dreaded curse that had killed so many was uttered. There was a small thump on the floor, and she _knew_ that her husband was no longer alive. She was going to be next, and she couldn't do anything to prevent that.

Harry gazed up at his mother and gave her a look as if to say' what's going on?' He looked slightly bewildered too, as well as afraid. Lily heard footsteps coming up the stairs, it was then that she realized she didn't have her wand with her. It was far too late to retrieve it now, and even if she _did_ have it – it wouldn't be of any use against the great Dark Lord Voldemort.

"I love you, Harry, and I hope you become a good wizard when you grow up. I just _know_ you'll make your father and I proud someday. It's just a shame that we had to part so quickly…please, don't ever forget about us. We'll always be there for you in your heart when you need us most," and a single spell was muttered from beyond the door.

The doorknob turned and the door creaked open. In stepped a tall man with a black cloak on, red eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She could barely make out anything else of his face, other than the fact that he had slits for a nose. He was almost snake-like, and she couldn't help but feel slightly grossed out about it.

"Stand out of my way, girl!" hissed Voldemort coldly, his wand tightly gripped by very white and thin fingers.

"No!" and she kissed Harry on the forehead, she then placed him against the wall directly behind her. "I won't allow you to touch my son!" she yelled.

"I'm giving you one more chance, girl! Get away from the boy and you _will_ live!"

"Harry is my son and I'll protect him no matter what! If you want to get to him, you'll have to go through _me_ first!"

"You're a foolish mudblood," said Voldemort scathingly, "Say goodbye to your son, Lily Evans, for the time is nigh! Avada Kedavra!" and she saw her whole life flashing past her. All thoughts, feelings and memories were beginning to flood into her mind. She quickly remembered the first time she had met James, and then how he was through the years up until 7th year.

The last thought she had was of their wedding and of when Harry was born. Those had been such happy times, it really had been a nice time. Emotion, memory and thought were wiped clean of her mind, and Lily Evans slumped to the ground; dead.

Voldemort moved Lily out of the way and preceded towards Harry, a defenseless little baby. His wand was out right in front of him and he looked prepare to kill once more. Harry's mouth formed a small 'o' shape as the Dark Lord brought down his wand, casting another of the Unforgivables.

He cried out in pain as he felt something being etched upon his forehead, but he turned his attention to the person in front of him whom was screaming in agony. The cloaked man vanished into thin air, and Harry couldn't help but cry out aloud. Trickles of blood ran down his face, the pain from his forehead was hurting more than ever.

He cried even harder after a couple of minutes, knowing that no one was obviously going to come and take him out of there. Perhaps he was crying because of the newly formed scar on his forehead, or maybe it was because the two most important people in the world to him, his parents, were now deceased and would _never_ be coming back? He didn't want to think about what kind of life he'd have from now on, the thought of it was painful.

¤


End file.
